Another Zamas
is the 19th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary In the alternate timeline, Goku and Vegeta confront Black and reveal that they are aware of his true identity as Zamasu. Goku asks where the version of him in Zamasu's body is, and Black says he killed him. Black wonders how Goku and Vegeta are there, as the ones in this current timeline should be long dead. Vegeta declines to answer his question and says they're here to kill him, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 and immediately attacking Black. After a brief scuffle, Black gets excited as he was bored fighting just Future Trunks and reveals his own Super Saiyan transformation, surprising Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta and Black continue to fight, and Goku stands back and watches as Black is being overpowered and severely pressured by the relentless Vegeta. Future Mai is watching the battle from her binoculars, and Future Trunks comments that he hasn't seen Black become a Super Saiyan in a long time, also noticing he has gotten stronger than before. Future Mai tries to assure him that Vegeta and Goku will be fine. Vegeta realizes Black's strength would be too much for Future Trunks to handle, and Black asks them what timeline they came from as they are too strong. Vegeta wonders if Black can become a Super Saiyan Blue due to his body stolen from Goku coming from a timeline in the future. Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan Blue, wanting to fight Black while they are in their strongest forms. Black reveals he cannot become a Super Saiyan Blue, and Vegeta begins to completely overpower him. As Vegeta pummels Black, he calls him a fake that cannot and should not be able to utilize the Saiyan cells in Goku's body, and that Goku's body is a testament to his status as a true warrior. Goku begins to feel uneasy to see someone with his same appearance getting beaten around. Black is determined to fulfill his plans as he continues his desperate fight with Vegeta. Meanwhile, in Universe 10, Zamasu finally appears and apologizes to Gowasu, also meeting Beerus and Whis, who are waiting for him. Beerus asks where he was, and Zamasu says he had an important call from his Supreme Kai successor. Knowing full well Zamasu is lying, Beerus reveals that Zamasu was at Zuno's Planet, asking Zuno about the Super Dragon Balls and about Goku. Shin then appears, having used the Time Ring to snoop on Zamasu's future, revealing their suspicious were completely true. Cornered, Zamasu reveals his true colors, calling his evil deeds "righteous". Zamasu, not wanting to die here since his plans are being fulfilled in the future, desperately tries to attack but Beerus easily catches his attack and destroys him. Gowasu is confused and surprised at the death of his apprentice, and Shin offers to explain everything to him. Whis tells Gowasu to pick his apprentices by their soul from now on, not by their power. Beerus threatens to destroy him if he picks another crazy apprentice (but changes the threat to beating him up as he cannot kill a Supreme Kai). Shin hurries as he says he must warn Goku and the others, saying Black is not alone and he has an ally. Back in the alternate timeline, Black is beaten by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and goes on about his determination to fulfill his plan, also saying he shouldn't lose as he killed all of the Gods of Destruction. Goku points out that he indirectly killed them by killing the Supreme Kais so that they'd both disappear, saying Black is a dirty fighter. Future Trunks and Future Mai appear, and Future Trunks realizes Black became stronger. Goku tries to assure him that the power gap is too wide, but Future Trunks has a bad feeling and says they must finish off Black before something happens. Goku yells at Vegeta to forget about his turn and finish Black off already. Vegeta says he never planned for Goku to have a turn in the first place, and throws the beaten Black up in the air and fires a Final Flash at him. A mysterious figure appears and saves Black from the attack, also healing him back to full health. Black thanks the person, and the mysterious figure is revealed to be Future Zamasu, shocking everyone as Future Trunks never knew Black had a partner. Appearances Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan) *Beerus vs. Zamasu Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, Goku Black had already met Goku and Vegeta upon traveling to the past. In the manga, Goku Black first meets Goku and Vegeta and asks what timeline they came from. *In the anime, Vegeta immediately goes Super Saiyan Blue. In the manga, Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2 and then Super Saiyan Blue. *In the anime, Goku Black immediately goes Super Saiyan Rosé. In the manga, Goku Black reveals his own standard Super Saiyan form (having sparks similar to a Super Saiyan 2), and says he cannot become Super Saiyan Blue even though he possesses the body of Goku from a future timeline. **Future Trunks reveals in the manga that he knew about Black's Super Saiyan form, saying he hasn't seen him use it in a while. In the anime Future Trunks is shocked to see Black attain his Super Saiyan Rosé form. *In the anime, Goku goes with Beerus, Whis and Shin (after the initial fight with Black) to Universe 10 to confront Zamasu. In the manga, Beerus and Whis go themselves while Goku goes to fight Black, and Shin later shows up. *In the anime, the group watches as Zamasu kills Gowasu, and Whis rewinds time to undo his death. In the manga, Shin uses a Time Ring to confirm their suspicions about Zamasu's plans. *In the anime, Future Zamasu shows up interrupting Black from killing the Saiyans. In the manga, Future Zamasu saves Black from being killed by Vegeta. **In the manga, Future Zamasu heals Black's injuries. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters